


Море уходит вспять, море уходит спать

by 382



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382
Summary: После крушения "Старкиллер" генералу Хаксу нужно принять важное решение.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU относительно некоторых событий канона; написано в рамках творческого флешмоба на тему "Морские чудища: Глобстер"; название взято из стихотворения Маяковского

«Как легко можно всё забыть?»

Хакс нажимает подошвой серых от грязи сапог на такую же серую иссохшуюся траву и наблюдает, как вместе с мелкими камешками короткой волной вниз осыпается пыль, – уже не земля, – и песок. 

Он смотрит вперед и едва узнает теперь мертвую береговую линию. Взгляд скользит обратно, под ноги: раз ступенек здесь больше нет, надо найти более пологий участок и спуститься вниз своими силами. 

Это оказывается трудной задачей. Сухая почва ненадежна, носы и пятки сапог всё время норовят увязнуть, будто серый пологий склон, местами окрашенный в бурый, хуже раскисшей после дождя земли. Хакс видит эти бурые пятна, видит примятую траву и отчетливо представляет себе очертания мертвых тел, которые по его же приказанию несколькими часами ранее убрали и отправили на утилизацию. Он представляет всё ярко, на контрасте с выцветшем в монохром миром, и краски, появившиеся в воображении, заставляют вспоминать, разбивая привычный порядок его разума. Холодным взглядом посеревших от низкого тяжелого неба глаз Хакс словно сканирует безжизненный простор перед собой, отмечая сильные перемены. Анализ потраченных ресурсов и резервных сил отходит на второй план, поток цифр, неозвученных приказов и докладов уступает место воспоминаниям. 

Пройдя с десяток шагов Хакс останавливается там, где раньше, как он помнил, волны мягко накатывали на золотистый песок и убегали прочь, оставляя после себя темнеющий влажный след.

Образы из прошлого наполняют его, как заполняется водой трюм морского судна, вспоровшего обшивку о рифы. Стремительно, бурно, необратимо. Хакс закрывает глаза, и где-то глубоко внутри него просыпается чувство потери.

***

Генерал Хакс не планирует покидать военную базу и спускаться к морю без прямого приказа верховного лидера Сноука или без какого-то другого уважительного повода.

На прогулке настаивает ученик верховного лидера, Кайло Рен. 

Эта местность ничем не интересует Хакса, кроме самой базы, где можно полностью посвятить себя работе, заняться делами, быть полезным Первому Порядку и Империи. Его вообще не интересует какая-либо местность, не относящаяся к той или иной военной операции. Для выполнения своих текущих обязанностей ему вполне подошел бы и открытый космос, и подземный город. Голопроектор в любую минуту свяжет его с верховным лидером. Находиться на одной с ним планете нет никакой необходимости. Судя по всему, это необходимо Рену. Но Сноук не объясняет, он приказывает и все подчиняются: генерал Хакс со своими офицерами располагается на планете с максимальным аскетизмом, беспрекословно соблюдая военную дисциплину и неся свою службу. 

Озвученное желание Рена покинуть базу и выйти наружу не кажется странным, однако само предложение застает врасплох.

– Вам пойдет на пользу смена обстановки, генерал, – негромко продолжает Рен, когда обычно бесстрастное лицо Хакса принимает удивленный вид. – Посмотрите после свежим взглядом на ваши карты. 

«Ваши карты». Хакс тяжело сглатывает. Слова звучат так, будто Рен в этот момент не стоит через стол от него, будто не говорит с ним через вокодер шлема, а наклоняется губами к самому уху, произнося что-то глубоко личное. Военные карты и чертежи в его случае и есть личное, размышляет про себя Хакс, замирая с занесенным в нескольких дюймах над мерно светящейся поверхностью экрана стилусом в руке.

В голове крутятся отшлифованные фразы про бесполезные занятия, которые может себе позволить Рен, но никак не он, Хакс. 

Он размышляет не больше минуты, как следствие, ни одно возражение не произносится вслух. Сноук не одобрит спор с магистром. Тем более, перерыв положен, перерыв внесен в расписание, а гость на его пороге появляется через две минуты после его официального начала. Это почти безукоризненная точность, свойственная Рену лишь периодами, и Хакс в итоге соглашается сухим кивком.

Рен не уходит вперед, а терпеливо дожидается, пока он приведет рабочее место в порядок, скроет голопроекции чертежей, введет нужные коды и пароли, встанет, наконец, из-за стола, покидая отсек и выходя в коридор.  
Они идут плечо к плечу, и Хакс в который раз отмечает, что Рен такой же высокий, как и он. 

«Такой же высокий, и даже выше», – думает он недовольно. Вся фигура кажется ему больше и крепче его собственной, отчего появляется ощущение уязвимости. В какой-то момент Хакс чувствует себя меньше, незначительнее рядом с ним. И это неприемлемо. «Ведь где его место, а где – моё», – с досадой думает Хакс. Впрочем, он полностью осознает, что не справедлив. Рен – на своём месте, как и он – на своём.

От моря базу отделяет ничем не примечательный пустырь, открытый палящему солнцу и поросший высокой густой травой. Хакс не хочет смотреть под ноги, там не на что смотреть, он уверен. Но несколько раз чуть не запнувшись, приходится опустить взгляд и ступать осторожнее. Земля неровная и не имеет ничего общего с привычным гладким и без изъянов полотном внутренней обшивки космических кораблей и наземных баз.

Хакс не успевает остановиться, но замирает, ощущая бесконтактный рывок назад. Земля заканчивается в полушаге от него, продолжаясь голыми песчаными горбами где-то далеко внизу.

– Осторожнее, генерал. Здесь обрыв. 

Хакс дергает плечами, пытаясь сбросить оставшееся парализующее ощущение Силы на себе и отходит назад. 

Правее он замечает лестницу и, едва не наступая на полы одежд Рена, спускается за ним, цепляясь руками за простые цилиндрические перила. Даже через перчатки он чувствует, как металл раскалился под солнцем.

Всё вокруг раздражает его. Крики прибрежных птиц слишком громкие, небо, без намека на облака, режет глаза синевой. Лицо горит под солнцем, в одежде, – черной, форменной, закрытой, – невыносимо жарко, а высокие сапоги каким-то непостижимым образом уже набрали песка, превращающего каждый шаг в мучения. 

Теперь Рен идёт впереди, беззвучно приглашая его за собой, легким разворотом головы и плеч.

Хакс неуклюже шагает по песку следом, стараясь сохранить максимум достоинства и заложив руки за спину. Его мысли пока далеки отсюда, его мысли всё ещё в отсеке с мерцающими чертежами, хотя и ощутимо ускользают с каждым следующим шагом. 

Вскоре Рен останавливается. Хакс замечает это вовремя, также прекращая движение.

Рен медлит не больше нескольких секунд. Затем снимает свои перчатки. Нажимает на замок в передней части шлема, снимает и его. 

Хакс смотрит почти со спины, и сначала глазам доступны только разметавшиеся в миг волосы, подхваченные порывом ветра с моря. Он видел Рена без маски всего один раз. На докладе у верховного лидера, в полутемном переговорном зале, где кроме черноты волос, глаз и светлой кожи на контрасте, мелькнувших в смазанном движении где-то сбоку, рассмотреть что-либо не представлялось возможным.

Хакс озадачен. Рен, поворачивается к нему, такой же белокожий, такой же уставший, как и он. Незнакомый. Юное лицо: неправильные черты, тревожный взгляд, расслабленная линия рта. Хакс рассматривает чужое лицо, привычно отмечая детали, привычно анализируя. Образ мгновенно отпечатывается в его сознании.

Рен выдерживает не дольше нескольких мгновений, отводит взгляд и опускается прямо на песок, кладя шлем рядом. Скованным жестом он подается вперед к сапогам, снимая и их. Белые ступни с длинными пальцами тянутся к влажной кромке песка, где их тут же настигает мягкий гребешок волны. Хакс видит, как Рен жмурится. 

– Ну же, генерал. Попробуйте, – не открывая глаз советует тот. – Вам понравится. Вам должно понравится.

– Рен, вы здоровы?

Хакс признает себе, что даже сирены и красный аварийный свет никогда не тревожили его больше, чем это странное поведение.

– Просто сядьте на песок, снимите чертовы перчатки и сапоги, генерал. Это не запрещено уставом. 

«Очень даже запрещено», – думает Хакс, но солнце не перестает печь меньше, а песок, забившийся между пальцев ног, не становится мягче. 

Хакс колеблется, хотя понимает, что от него едва ли требуется серьезная уступка. Он уже покинул базу, уже пошел за Реном, уже спустился к воде. Шагов в сторону подчинения сделано больше, хотя ему и неприятна сама мысль согласия с этим человеком. Рен бесспорно имеет определенное влияние благодаря верховному лидеру, отрицать это было бы глупо. Однако Хакс не готов ощущать это влияние непосредственно на себе и в таких мелочах. 

Проходит минута, прежде чем он, так и не придя к окончательному выводу, обрывает размышления о том, является ли жест уступкой, подчинением или необходимостью. Он снимает форменную фуражку и взмокшие виски сразу же обдает прохладой морского бриза.

Дальше – перчатки. Кожа рук под кожей перчаток мягкая и горячая, вены и сосуды вздулись от перегрева и это не самое приятное зрелище. 

Хакс в момент начинает себя чувствовать словно голым. Неприятное ощущение растет под внимательным взглядом темных глаз: теперь Рен наблюдает за ним, и видно, как опускаются и поднимаются его ресницы, пока он рассматривает его снизу вверх.

Хакс садится на песок не сразу, с поразительной ловкостью балансируя на одной ноге, стаскивая сапог с другой. Когда он устраивается на сухом обжигающем песке рядом и вытягивает ноги по примеру Рена, оказывается, что ступни выглядят хуже рук. Вдобавок к распаренной мягкости, бледную кожу пересекают темно-розовые полосы, оставленные загибами и швами материала жесткой форменной обуви. Хаксу неловко от изъянов, и он спешит скорее зарыться пальцами во влажный песок. Он нажимает пятками на гладкую блестящую поверхность, только что созданную волной, и смотрит, как наружу выходит вода. 

Ощущения словно чужие. Или давно забытые. Хакс не противится накрывшей его в миг усталости и потяжелевшим векам. Он жмурится так же, как и Рен минутами ранее, понимая, что в голове становится поразительно тихо. Гудящее напряжение мыслей, раздражающие звуки окружающего мира – всё отступает. Затихает, словно сигнал неисправного комлинка, пока прежние мысли окончательно не отступают и на их место не накатывают волны новых. Новые мысли тоже рождены анализом, но только этой скрупулезной оценке подвергаются собственные ощущения. Они текут совсем в другом ритме, без каких-либо усилий, просто, естественно.

Под веками оранжевый ровный свет. Если сжать их чуть сильнее, темнота разливается такая же теплая и влажная, как волны и песок под ногами.

На какое-то мгновение Хакс забывает, что не один здесь. Всё за пределами этого оранжевого тепла постепенно исчезает. Мир теряет свои границы, истончается сам, о нём пропадают все прежние знания. Хакс погружается в пустоту, в пустоту бесконечную, бездонную, моноцветную. Нет планет, нет звёзд, нет ничего. Только ровный свет, заполняющий всё теплом и тишиной. Он чувствует себя морским созданием, выбравшимся на берег вслед за уходящими волнами. Пальцы и руки погружаются в песок, и его затягивает всё глубже. Если ничего не менять, если не двигаться и не допускать ни одной посторонней мысли, то он сможет остаться здесь навсегда. Хакс видит, как волна оранжевого тепла уносит его прочь в самые глубины моря и качает в них до тех пор, пока изменившегося бесповоротно, словно морского блоба, опутанного водорослями, бескостного и бесформенного, не возвращает назад, к кромке берега.

Из временного забытья и умиротворяющей фантазии его выводит чрезмерно глубокий и долгих вздох. Чужой, но идущий будто изнутри него самого. 

Всё вокруг медленно возвращает себе свои очертания. Море, песок. Черный цвет его одежды, и одежды Рена, сидящего рядом. Хакс поворачивается и встречается с ним взглядом.

Рен, наклонив голову набок, выглядит так, будто рассматривал его всё это время, а теперь вот-вот что-то скажет. Хакс привык к долгим и прямым взглядам, как привык и к разговорам. Если Рен хочет напугать его, ничего не выйдет. 

Рен молчит. Перестает смотреть в глаза, опускает взгляд куда-то ниже, на ворот кителя или на знаки отличия. Хакс не понимает, чего он хочет. Может, влезть в его голову? Но воздух вокруг такой же прозрачный, и никакого давления не ощущается.

Наконец Рен, словно очнувшись, вздрагивает и отклоняется в сторону. Отворачивается и Хакс, упираясь ладонями в песок. Под пальцы попадается что-то жесткое и острое. Сломанная ракушка. Не очень крупная, когда-то аккуратно изогнутая. Внутри – будто всполох заката. Внешние сколы блестят перламутром. Хакс отвлекается на находку, всё ещё чувствуя себя, словно во сне.

– Так вам нравится? – вдруг спрашивает Рен.

– Что именно?

– Море. Песок. Раковины. Эта красивая.

– Она сломанная, – возражает Хакс. 

– Разве сломанные вещи не могут быть красивыми, генерал?

Хакс дергает плечами, отбрасывая раковину к воде. Волна уходит вспять, и зыбкий песок утягивает перламутр за собой. 

– Это не похоже на вас, – произносит Хакс.

– А что на меня похоже? – снова спрашивает Рен. На его лице слишком много движения. Хакс видит излом брови, поднятый уголок губ и будто слышит у себя в голове другой вопрос. 

«Наблюдали за мной и анализировали?» 

– Вы скорее бы провели под палящим солнцем несколько часов кряду. Медитировали бы. Созерцали. Но вернувшись на базу, легко бы сломали что-нибудь. Что-то новое, дорогостоящее. Нужное, но не вам. 

Рен поджимает губы с явной досадой. Хаксу ли не знать, на что он бывает способен, когда теряет контроль над собственными эмоциями. 

– Вам должна быть чужда красота, – продолжает Хакс.

– Вы совсем не знаете природу Силы. Не знаете меня. Не знаете даже, как сильно вы ошибаетесь, генерал.

– Ошибки недопустимы, – отрезает он. 

– Так думаете вы, – соглашается Рен. – Но не я. Поэтому мы здесь. Нам нужно лучше узнать друг друга.

– Не вижу в этом пользы, – перебивает Хакс.

– Видите, но из-за упрямства не хотите признавать. 

– Осторожнее, Рен.

– Пока не хотите, – добавляет он. – Упрямство пройдет, и вы передумаете.

– Прочь из моего разума!

Рен усмехается, и Хакс чуть не краснеет от злости из-за чужого самодовольства.

– И близко не коснулся ваших мыслей. Не только вы умеете наблюдать и анализировать.

Хакс молча буравит его взглядом, подбирая подходящие слова. Но ответа так и не дает, отворачиваясь и теперь смотря на едва различимую линию вдалеке. Где-то там должно было заканчиваться море и начинаться небо. 

Он легко может доказать, что Рен не нужен Первому Порядку. В чем польза от совместных докладов верховному лидеру? Зачем Рен, если Хакс – генерал, и последнее, что ему нужно – это делить с кем-то право командования военной мощью? Рен мешает, потому что он непонятный, нестабильный, чужой. Мешает, потому что переживая вспышки гнева или досады, крушит всё вокруг. У Хакса нет лишних часов в сутках, чтобы просчитывать те или иные риски ещё и относительно него. 

Тем не менее, верховный лидер считает, что магистр Рен – незаменимая переменная в уравнении, способном принести Первому Порядку победу. А значит, никому ничего Хакс доказывать не смеет. Ему остается только держать свои мысли при себе и исполнять приказы Сноука. 

Очередная волна накатывает на берег и омывает пальцы ног. Сколько времени прошло, как они покинули базу? В любом случае, достаточно. 

– Перерыв окончен. Вынужден вас оставить. 

Рен не двигается, пока Хакс встает, вымывает со ступней песок, снова облачается в сапоги, отряхивает фуражку. Только когда тот тянется за перчатками, Рен поднимает голову, перехватывает его руку, сжимая чуть ниже локтя. 

– В ваших интересах, генерал, услышать меня и сделать так, как я сказал.

Хакс молча высвобождается из пальцев Рена. Раздражение накатывает горячими волнами, затапливая до самого горла. 

Синева неба режет глаза, палящее солнце раздражает кожу, прибрежные птицы – слух. Хакс покидает берег, так и не сказав в ответ ни слова. Он мечтает добраться до своего отсека, вытряхнуть каждую песчинку из форменных сапог, и не видеть ничего, кроме чертежей, вплоть до самого отбоя. 

По крайней мере, он не хочет видеть Рена. Насмотрелся. Наслушался. С удовольствием бы забыл. И весь разговор, и каждую странную, наполненную тишиной и ровным светом минуту, проведенную с ним на берегу.

***

Взрывы гремят один за другим, почти сливаясь в одну низкую ноту, гудящую будто из самой глубины. Ошеломляющий звук наполняет собой всё, проникая через слуховой канал в мозг, посылая по телу резонанс, заставляя крупно дрожать от колебания окружающего мира вокруг. Везде, во всем – хаос. 

Хакс не боится. Он срывается с мостика, задыхаясь от тревоги и разрывающих голову звуков разрушающейся планеты, но не боится.

Верховный лидер должен сам отдать свой приказ, каким бы он ни был. 

– Покинуть базу немедленно. Жду вас с Кайло Реном.

Хаксу физически становится легче. 

«Вторая часть приказа могла быть другой,» – пульсирующая мысль в голове жжёт изнутри, не желая угасать. Хакс тратит все силы, чтобы заглушить её.

С двумя штурмовиками он забирает Рена с рассыпающейся в пыль поверхности планеты.

Где-то в самой глубине просыпаются воспоминания о море, которое он хочет увидеть снова.

***

Хакс делает шаг. И ещё один, и ещё, пока просто не начинает идти вперёд. Постепенно из бокового зрения исчезают очертания берега и базы. 

«Сколько нужно идти, чтобы найти кромку воды?»

Хакс едва не спотыкается, налетая носком сапога на металлическую трубу, торчащую из песка. Он останавливается, опускается на корточки. На первый взгляд обычный цилиндр. Погнутый и искореженный, как многое теперь в этой местности.

«Перила», – вспоминает Хакс, прикасаясь рукой к шершавой поверхности цилиндра. Он помнит её раскаленной солнцем, сейчас она холодит даже через перчатку.

«Холод, приходящий на смену выжигающей всё ярости, по-настоящему сковывает льдом», – думает Хакс, поднимаясь на ноги. Ничего вокруг больше не напоминает о том ровном оранжевом тепле, наполнившем однажды все его мысли. Здесь больше нет моря, нет света, нет красок. 

Хакс оборачивается. Границы обрыва, когда-то резко уходящего вниз и становящегося песчаным берегом, стерлись из-за осевшей земли. На без того безжизненной местности царит пустота. Гнев Сноука после взрыва Старкиллера не знал границ. Он сокрушил всё, на что хватило его Силы. Оставил после себя развалины, оставил их на развалинах: окрепнуть или погибнуть, потеряв твердую почву под ногами. Заставил замереть в ожидании следующих приказов.  
«Ошибкой было считать ярость Рена абсолютной. Его гнев не более, чем страсть, идущая не от желания разрушать, а от желания достигать», – думает Хакс. Он снова идет вперед, пока не чувствует накатывающую тяжесть. Ошибки неприемлемы, но их не избежать. Этому он действительно научился у Рена.

«Нам нужно узнать друг друга лучше» – вспоминает Хакс надолго засевшую в голове фразу. Начало длинного пути, положенного той первой среди многих встреч, едва ли осознавалось таким, до тех пор, пока Хакс сам не стал искать встреч с Реном. 

«Как легко можно всё забыть?» – спрашивает себя Хакс в который раз. Память похожа на пустынный морской берег. С той лишь разницей, что он всё ещё властен над своими воспоминания, и мягкими волнами они будут возвращаться. По крайней мере, пока никто не выжжет его своей безумной волей.  
Хакс прикрывает глаза и стоит так до тех пор, пока где-то глубоко внутри не начинает звучать голос, зовущий его по имени. Звенящий воздух прорезает сигнал комлинка.

«Генерал, магистр Рен пришел в сознание. Он требует вас.»

Хакс возвращается на базу, стараясь забыть ощущение зыбкого крошева из песка, камней, панцирей морских тварей и скелетов птиц под подошвами сапог.

«Как легко можно всё забыть?», – спрашивает он себя опять, переступая порог медотсека. Он бегло скользит взглядом по сломанным креслам и приборам, по держащимся в стороне дроидам и двум штурмовикам, несущим дежурство по его личному приказу с минуты их прилета. Они готовы к докладу, но Хакса не интересует, что здесь произошло, не интересует даже размер нанесенного ущерба.

Он смотрит на Рена. Такой же белокожий, как и раньше. Вымотанный, уязвленный. Знакомый. Его юное лицо не имеет ни одной правильной черты. Тревожный взгляд, плотно сжатые губы. 

«Вы смотрите на будущий шрам, генерал.»

«Я смотрю на вас, Рен.»

«И видите сломанного человека.»

«Сломанное может нравится, если вас интересует мое мнение.»

«Интересует. Вы многому научились у меня.»

«Осторожнее, Рен. Не зазнавайтесь.»

«До вас мне далеко.»

Хакс жестом отсылает штурмовиков и персонал. Когда с протяжным шорохом панель отсека возвращается на место, Хакс сокращает расстояние между ними и становится рядом, упираясь ладонями в металлическую поверхность медстола. 

Они вернулись сюда, на скованную ледяной пустой и покрытую пылью планету по приказу верховного лидера. Вернулись, чтобы не обнаружить ничего, кроме убитых штурмовиков, следивших за базой, и полуразрушенного переговорного зала. 

Рен не произносит этого вслух, но Хакс понимает его теперь без слов. Это недопустимо. Только не после того, что оба пережили, как далеко зашли. Приказ Сноука, который они исполнили, вернувшись на эту базу, будет его последним приказом для них. 

Хакс хочет услышать его голос, без звенящей в плотном воздухе Силы. 

– Если хотите идти к победе и дальше, генерал, – тихо начинает Рен. 

– Да, – перебивает его Хакс, видя, как тяжело ему дается речь.

«Неповиновение принесет то, чего мы оба так страстно желаем. Империю. Порядок. Победу. Обладание», – заканчивает свою мысль Рен, и Хакс соглашается кивком.

Единожды увидев море, его нельзя забыть. Единожды почувствовав погружение в бездонное тепло, его нельзя забыть. Единожды приняв решение, нельзя отступать.

Пальцы Рена находят его руку. Где-то глубоко внутри Хакс чувствует, как просыпается море, и волны мягко накатывают на золотой песок.


End file.
